New School, New Everything
by Elavan Love
Summary: Jade West, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Andre Harris, and Tori Vega all came to Hollywood Art's for there Junior year to explore there talent's from different school's. They have no idea who one another is but they soon find out they will become so close through out the year. So please R&R.
1. Getting Ready Boy's

Summary: Jade West, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Andre Harris, and Tori Vega all came to Hollywood Art's for there Junior year to explore there talent's from different school's. They have no idea who one another is but they soon find out they will become so close through out the year. So please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious but I wish they would continue the show still. But in this story the character's will be OOC in the process of writing the story. An in this story Robbie won't have Rex. But the main people in this story is Jade & Beck (Bade).

**Background:**

Jade West: 16 years old girl who love's** Music, Acting, Singing, Performing, Writing, and Dance.** She is Sweet, Smart, Caring, Outgoing, and to just have fun and enjoy life. She is the captain of her old cheer leading squad. Like's to meet new people. She is also a bad ass and hard headed and kind of mean.

Beck Oliver: 17 year old boy who love's **Acting and girl's ****of course****.** He is a chill, good looking guy, has this bad boy feel to him, and was the captain of his old football team, he is also known for being a popular guy and girls just throw themselves at him.

Cat Valentine: 16 Year old girl who love's **Music, Acting, Singing, Performing, ****and Dance. **She is Sweet, Caring, Funny, Outgoing and was on her dance team. She like's to have a good time even with people she just met.

Robbie Shapiro: 16 year old boy who love's **to Direct ****and girl's****. **He is a funny guy who love's to make people laugh he is chill and like's to have has a way of getting some girl's because he can make them laugh.

Andre Harris: 17 year old boy who love's **Music and Singing and girl's.** He is a funny chill guy, he spends a lot of time writing music. But he knows how to have fun no matter what. He is a lady's man with is charm and swag.

Tori Vega: 17 year old girl who love's **Singing and Acting but mostly singing. **She is a cool funny girl to hang around, Outgoing but if you get on her bad side she be your worst enemy. She was on her cheer leading team.

**New School New Everything...**

Beck's P.O.V

As I wake up from the comfort of my bed in my RV I get ready for my new school. I hope today will be a good day. An I know what your thinking why are you living in a RV? Did your parent's kick you out? No my parent's did not kick me out but they said if I live under there roof I have to live by there rules. So my roof my rules. So i get out of my bed and take a warm shower and brush my teeth and hair. I put on a pair of jeans, a plad button up shirt with a muscle shirt under it and put on my black converse. Once I get ready I go inside my parent's house and eat breakfast and then I'm off to school.

Andre P.O.V

It's 6:30 in the morning and I have not fell asleep at all but I'm wide awake cause I was working on a new song all night but now I have to get ready for my first day of Hollywood Art's I am really excited to meet new people. I run to the bathroom to take a cold ice shower to make sure I stay awake to whole day in school. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of red converse and a regular white V-neck on and on top of that a sweat shirt on that say's "I got 99 problems, but my kicks ain't one". An as I pass by my grandma's room I have to be very quiet not to wake her so she won't go crazy. Once I finish up my breakfast I'm off to Hollywood Art's.

Robbie P.O.V

BEEP BEEP BEEP my alarm sang from the side of my bed I hit it with so much force I almost broke it. Ugh I really don't want to go to school to day but then again it was a new school and I wanted to make impression on my new student body this year. I just hope I can make new friend's and not look like the loner kid. First I eat my favorite Lucky Charms cereal and then I go take a shower and put on a blue t-skirt and some jeans and my white vans. And I make sure I have everything I will need for my first day of school and then I'm out my house door and off to HA.

**So that is the first chapter and next chapter will be about Jade, Cat, and Tori getting ready for school. So I hope you all like this story so please review and tell me what you think of this story and if I should continue it. Hope fully I can finish the next chapter before I go to sleep and have it up later on this day. Thank you for reading it and remember review this story please. (:**


	2. Getting Ready Girl's

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious but I wish they would continue the show still. But in this story the character's will be OOC in the process of writing the story. An in this story Robbie won't have Rex. But the main people in this story is Jade & Beck (Bade).

**New School New Everything...**

Jade P.O.V

My feet hit the cold floor with a loud "THUD" it was my first day of Hollywood Art's on the inside I was excited but on the outside I was really tired. I walked to the bathroom to put myself together. As I put my makeup on I did not put a lot on because it was LA and it was kind of hot today. I curled my hair into soft lose waves and decided to go down stair's and have breakfast. On the counter I saw a plate of pancake's and they were my favorite an in about 10 minutes they were gone and I rushed back up stairs to get dressed. Since it was a hot day I decided to wear a jean skirt with a off the shoulder crop top they said I love you too the moon and back on it. An I decided to just put on a pair of black converse and then I grabbed my bag and I was off to school.

Tori P.O.V

As I step out of my bed I look at my calendar and realize it say's first day of Hollywood Art's in red sharpie. A huge grin took over my tan face I was just so happy my parent's finally agreed to let me go to this school. But the bad thing is that my older annoying sister Trina who is talentless decided to try out an I have no idea how she made it. As I got ready it took me awhile to figure out what I was going to wear. Then it hit me I took out a pair of high waist jean short's and a sleeveless shirt that said Faith with a cross on it. I applied a little bit of makeup and curled my hair in lose wave. I grabbed my bag and was about to run out the door I remembered I forgot to put on my shoes so I decided to grab a pair of white flat's.

Cat P.O.V

I jumped with excitement out of my fluffy pink bed to get myself together for school. I walked into my bathroom to put my simple but cute make up on. For the first day of school I wanted to look cute so I decided to put on my favorite floral dress and a pair of nude pumps. I put my hair half up half down and put a ribbon around my pony tail. Before I left I ate a bowl of my favorite cereal Fruit loops. But before I left the house I made sure to check up on my brother. The reason why is because he was in an accident and after that he has just been bonkers around anyone and he does crazy thing's. But after that I grabbed my pink Victoria secrete bag and my pink pear phone and I was out the door to go and see my new high school.

**So I hope you like this chapter please leave me a review on if I should continue it or not but I hopped you like it I am going to be working really hard on the next chapter and it will hopefully be longer. Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks again for R&R (:**


End file.
